Valentina Allegra de Fontaine
Valentina Allegra de Fontaine was an intelligence agent who served both the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate and Central Intelligence Agency and later aligned with the criminal organization Hydra. Biography Early life Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine was born in Italy on 19 September, 1964. She and her parents were sleeper agents for the Red Brigades inside the Italian anti-communism movement, specifically Avanguardia Nazionale. After both her parents were killed for aiding some unspecified resistance movement, the Contessa found her life meaningless. Formerly a member of the European "jet set," the Contessa sought a more serious role in life, and eventually entered a training program to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international intelligence and law enforcement agency. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent She first encountered Nick Fury, the Public Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airborne headquarters, the Helicarrier, toward the end of her training. She impressed him by overpowering him with a judo throw after his uttering an untoward remark about female agents. The two eventually became lovers, and their relationship continued off and on for many years. As a result of her remarkable talents and skills in many areas, the Contessa soon became a leading member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Her first major assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. was her participation in the battles against the robotic duplicate of the Yellow Claw. The Contessa uncovered on her own the blackmail that Nick Fury had endured since the end of his war service to Dr. Sternberg for the Infinity Formula. She managed to pose as a buyer for the Formula and was in time to save Fury from dying. Despite this show of loyalty on her part, their relationship was sorely tested during the Deltite Affair where Val was convinced to betray a rouge Nick Fury she believed was going to be apprehended peacefully. Following the incident, Val, together with Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones set about investigating the strange events within their agency. The Deltite Affair was soon resolved, but Nick and Val’s relationship was beyond repair. CIA Val went to work for the CIA and during this time she would become involved with Al Mackenzie. A year would pass before Nick and Val would once more cross paths. After attacks by the Death’s Head Commandos, Val and Al sought out Nick to request his assistance on stopping them. Following their mission, Val helped convince Nick Fury to return and lead a new SHIELD. Val, along with Mackenzie left the CIA and served as agents in the new agency. The early months of this stripped down and smaller scale SHIELD placed in direct combat with several villains, as well as undercover work in Russia. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Extensive Weapons Training: Expert Combatant: Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Dum Dum Dugan Gabe Jones Romances Nick Fury Lex Luthor Al Mackenzie Appearances References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency